Star Wars: Renegades
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: What's left after 20 years?
1. Chapter 1

The Venator-Class Star Destroyer named the "Venandi" three others of the same class, and five Acclamator-Class Assault Ships came screaming out of hyperspace to do battle with a Separatist fleet.  
At that same moment I woke to the barracks filled with the screech of the attack alarm, and my Brother screwing to get geared up, and I quickly followed suit slapping on my gear, and grabbing my rifle from the armory.  
As my squad and I charged through the halls hurrying to the hanger bay I could feel the Venandi shake with what is no doubt impact explosions from Separatist ships in orbit around the planet of "Terra" which is a multi biome planet, and whose locals called for aid from the Separatist.  
We ran into the hangar bay and with our Commander, and Mandalorian "Ferox" we filed into a nearby gunship, and soon Ferox joined us.  
The Gunship's doors slid closed, and the noise of a busy ship vanished replaced by the steady breathing of 29 Clone Soldiers, and one Female Mandalorian warrior.  
Soon the air in the gunship warmed up, and the gunship began to shake as we entered the upper atmosphere.  
As the gunship got lowerer into the atmosphere the door opened, and I got a good scale of how large of force the Jedi got to retake this planet. Hundreds of other Gunships littered the sky, and then the closest gunship gets hit by flak causing our Gunship to shake violently.  
Soon the LZ came into sight, and the pilot announced it'll be a rocky stop, and to get off as soon as the Gunship stops.  
As soon as my boots hit the ground my blaster was barking blue bolts of plasma at the entrenched Droid positions. I didn't stop to think, just follow the plan, and the plan was to get into behind cover, and not die.  
My Squad and I charged through the ash layed landscape straight towards the enemy. With so little cover our best bet was to get to the enemy trenches and take them.  
At the time of the briefing it sounded easy, just take some trenches, but the General forgot to mention that the trenches were a part of large system of trenches spreading thousands of kilometers long.  
I jumped into the first row of trenches glad for the cover, and began to fire on the droids approximately 10 meters away in the second row of trenches, and the rest of my squad did as well.  
First object accomplished, and then I spotted the massive size of a J-1 Proton cannon firing at the still incoming stream of Gunships, and Dropships.  
I then heard Ferox yell "We have to take out that gun of our armor will be torn apart!"  
I couldn't agree more, and we started heading that way staying low in the trench to stay out of view until we were directly in front of the J-1, Five trenches in front of it.  
Ferox signaled for us to crouch, and she laid out the battle plan. "Alright that cannon must be taken down, and we're the only ones as of now to be in position to do so. We're going to jump out there run like hell into the next trench, destroy some droids and go to the next one. No breaks!" and with that she climbed out of the trench with us hot on her heels as we sprinted the ten meters under heavy droid fire.  
I fired while I ran, and ran while I fired trying to take out some of the droids before we got into the trench, and then I was there and I jumped head first into the trench as a grenade went off right behind me causing dirt, and burnt wood to come raining down on us, but I didn't have time to think about it as we lurched out of that trench and ran for the next one which was luckily much closer, and I was soon jumping onto a B1 Battle Droid ripping its head off before I slammed into the ground, and blasting away two other droids, and then climbing out of that trench and charging towards the next.  
As I ran towards the third trench line I first tossed a grenade clearing out the trench section I was going to be leaping into, but it turned out I just jumped over it instead, and headed going for the next one all the while enemy blaster bolts rained down all around me, and explosions went off everywhere.  
I barely registered as a squad of Y-Wings went screaming over head bombing the trench, I was running for, but I didn't stop I just ran into the smoke, and then immediately tripped, and fell rolling down the side of the crater, until I came to a stop at the bottom.  
I shook my head took a quick breather, and then I grabbed a hand of loose dirt, and climbed out of the crater, and continued running for the cannon.  
As I charged the next trench a bolt slammed right into my right shoulder, and pain ripped through me I just screamed like a wild animal as I charged right into a B2 Super battle droid in the trench knocking it over, and blasting it to pieces before quickly firing at the other droids in the trench before I was scrambling out of the trench and now running right at the cannon.  
I still had about 15 meters to go, an enemy blaster bolts licked at my feet, with one of two hitting me in the bie I don't truly know.  
I just fumbled behind me on my belt, and pulled off my thermal detonator, activated, and ran towards the cannon like a madman, and when I was about five meters away i chucked it, and then collapsed to the ground.  
The explosion from the grenade rolled me over, so that I faced the sky. It was sunny with wisps of high altitude clouds twirling around, and then I saw the Bombers. They were Hyena bombers, so that must mean we're winning, but stopped mattering when the bombs started dropping, and I fell unconscious.  
I slowly open my eyes. I tried to move, but my entire body aches, and hurt, but I somehow painfully struggle to my feet.  
Once on my feet I looked around, but there was nothing around me. Just the destroyed cannon in front of me, and the trenches which were now bombed out to oblivion.  
That was when I turned around, and I could barely stand seeing it.  
Before we landed the area was black with burnt wood, and scorched dirt, but now it's white. White with the bodies of thousands of dead Clones.  
I then softly mutter. "What happened?"  
The last I remember was those bombers coming in, but this looks like more than bombers come through here, and then way off in the distance I saw the massive shape of the Venandi, and at first I thought it had landed, but then I saw the flame, and know it had come down, and come down hard.  
I walked the battlefield looking for any sign of life, even trying my coms, but I saw nor heard anything.  
After what seemed like forever I stumbled upon what was left of my squad's bodies. Many of them have been torn apart, their guts hanging from their shattered white armor, and then I saw Ferox, and then my legs went. If any could have survived this it was her.  
I reached over, and removed her helmet, and her head flopped out. She looked like she's sleeping. I just sat there looking at her trying to figure out what I needed, of what I could even be able to do when her eyes then snapped open, and she then screamed when she saw me, and kicked out knocking me back, but when she tried to stand she fell down. It was her leg. It must be broken.  
I quickly got to my feet ignoring the pain just happy i'm not the only on here. "Commander! Commander! It's me!" I then took off my helmet which was more painful then I would say. "It's me! It's Snake!"  
She stopped struggling, and looked at me. "You look like shit Snake."  
I felt it. "Yeah I know." I gave the area a quick one over again, and said. "What happened?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. All I remember is you busting your butt getting out of the trench, and booking it towards that gun. I tried to get you to stop, but you were too far ahead, and when I tried to climb out I took several bolts, and weant out."  
I then noticed the scorch marks on her chest plate, and one on her helmet. I looked at her fave, dn right around the left eye was a massive bruise that was bleeding in a few spots.  
She then took quick look around. "I guess we're it."  
I shake my head. "Can't be. There were thousands of troopers here. Some one else has have to have survived." I than grabbed her arm , and helped her up letting her lean on me as much as she needed to, and started heading for the Venandi.  
***Twenty Years later***


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom II exits hyperspace above the world of "Terra" with three Star Destroyer hanging above the planet in orbit. Kanan, and Ezra sit at the Helm while Rex sits in holding his helmet, looking into it's "face".

The Rex hears Ezra whistle, and Rex walk over to see what it is.

Since Kanan is blind he says. "What is it? What's going on?"

Rex looks out, and can't help but whistle as well. "Three Star Destroyers. What did the locals do to deserve this?"

Ezra grabbed a datapad, and looked through it. "Well if Imperial reports say anything they've been attacking Imperial transports, killing Imperial personal, and doing basically what we do, but on a larger scale, and on a planet."

Kanan then said. "Yeah that sound like it would cause quite a problem, and I bet the Empire doesn't want them getting off world, and spreading their revolt else where… Are we sure our transponders have been changed? If thouse Star Destroyer figures us out we'll be dead before we can get out of here."

Rex sighs. "Yes they've been changed I changed them myself."

Ezra chuckles. "You sure? Maybe you forgot to do it in your old age."

Rex gives a half smile. "I may be 'old', but I still have the mind of a soldier."

Then over the com the Imperial's contact them. "In coming Shuttle please identify"

Kanan sighs, and says. "Here we go." He then presses the com. "This is Shuttle 'Reven's Hawk' bringing relief supplies for the affected civilians on the planet. Sending clearance codes now."

A few moments pass then out of the comms come. "Hm, so you're one of those people. First Alderaan, then you… Very well. Stay on course we'll have TIE's escort you in."

Kanan slightly panicked then said. "Negative, negative we do not require an escort we know right where we're going".

"This is not up for debate Reven's Hawk this planet is a war zone, and the Rebels here will shoot anything out of the sky. So I say again stay on current course, and out TIE's will escort you in."

Kanan sighs, and says. "Roger over, and out."

He turns around to face the other two. "What now? We can't head for the LZ with those TIE's with us."

Ezra then says. "We could simply shoot them down when we're through the blockade."

Rex shook his head. "No. That won't work we still need a way of planet… He said the Rebels shoot at anything that's in the sky, maybe we divert course, and give the Rebels something to shoot at."

Kanan sighs. "It could work, but what's stopping them from shooting us first?"

"Well I et they monitor Imperial comms, so they'll think we have supplies, and they can't have them if we're shot down. They'll wait for us to land."

Kanan thought it over, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess it could work. We'll need to find a cave, or something to hid the Phantom in."

Rex gestured through the viewport. "Here comes our 'escort'.

Two TIEs scream past the Phantom II, and take up positions next to them, ad over the comms the pilots say. "Continue on course, we'll escort you."

"Yes sir." Kanan then gestured to Ezra, and he piloted them past the blockade.

Even after fighting the Empire for at least two years now, the Imperial Star Destroyer still is a terrifying sight to behold.

Once past the blockade they stayed on course for a little while, so the TIE's don't get tipped off, but once they come across some mountain they slowly drift leftwards, and shortly after one of the TIE pilots said. "Reven's Hawk you're drifting what's wrong?"

"Not sure. Must be something wrong with the thrusters, we'll have to set her down to get a better look."

"Negative Reven's Hawk the area is to dangerous, stay on course and we-"

Then from up ahead in a large forest blue blaster fire ripped through one of the TIE's, and soon the other TIE followed suit bursting into flames, and plummeting into the ground in a fireball. Then there was a loud *BANG* and the Phantom II rocked violently, as the nose of the craft started pointing downwards, and wouldn't come back up no matter how hard Ezra pulled on the controls.

Kanan, again being blind, did not know what was going on, but felt the ship start to tilt. "What going on now! What hit us!"

Rex, now holding onto the back of Ezra's seat, said. "The Rebels did, I guess they don't want our supplies!'

Ezra then shouted. "I got this! I'm going to land over by that cave about 500 meters!"

Rex then shouted back. "The hurry up before we-" The ship lurched again, but this time not from blaster fire, but from hitting a tree."-start hitting trees!"

"I said I got this! Now hold on!"

Ezra then brought the ship to a shaky landing, but a safe landing at that. Didn't even crash… to much.

The ramp descended and Rex put on his helmet and exited the ship with Kanan, and Ezra following close behind.

Rex looked over the ship looking for where they got hit, but it didn't take long as the port side of the ship was scorched black, and a hole was in the hull.

"We're lucky we weren't in space, of we'd all be dead right now."

Rex then turned on his heels and started walking into the nearby forest. Ezra shouted after him. "Where are you going!"

He stopped and turned around. "I spotted a downed ship in the distance, and I'm going to see if I can salvage anything from it. Stay here and protect the ship!"

Kanan patted Ezra on the shoulder, and said. "He's right. Stay and see what you can do. We don't know who's out here, and we can't trust that we weren't spotted going down."

Kannan started walking after Rex as Ezra began to protest, but decided against it, and began to work on the ship all the time giving the forest suspicious looks every now, and then keeping hi blaster, and lightsaber by his side at all times.

As Rex, and Kanan continued to walk through the forest Rex's boot caught on something and he tripped. Kannan walked over to see what tripped him, and when he did said a silent prayer to whoever who'd listen.

"What is Kanan?" Rex got up, and spotted something dirty white buried in the dirt, and when he got a better look at it, he felt a pang in his heart.

It was the helmet of a Clone Trooper, phase 1 by the look. Rex continued to walk. "Let's go Kanan. We both know what happened here."

Kanan nodded, and hurried after Rex who was all to anxious to leave the body behind. Let the past stay in the past.

After a short while they found a road, but Rex advised to stay off it as Imperials will no doubt be using it, and after a short while of walking a patrol walked by if you can even call it just a 'patrol'. It was a small army of Stormtrooper numbering anywhere from 80 to 300, with AT-DP as support walkers.

RFex, and Kannan hunkered down to wait for the patrol to walk by, but as the patrol began to pass them they heard rustling in the thick foliage ahead of them. Rex, fearing it might be stormtroopers, aimed his weapon ready to shoot at the slightest hint of white armor, and it was a good thing he missed as a figure clad in white armor did come out of the foliage, it was however no Stormtrooper, but in fact a Clone Trooper, of someone in it.

As Rex was caught off guard Kannan checked if any one heard the blaster fire, but lucky the stomping of the walkers drowned out the noise.

The 'Clone Trooper' put his finger up to his helmet's face telling them to be quiet and then laid down on the edge of the road watching the patrol walk past.

Rex, now wanting to know answers, said. "Who are you?!"

The 'Clone Trooper' looked at him, held up a detonator, and pressed the button causing explosives to go off right under the patrol's feat toppling the walkers and melting the white armor of the Stormtrooper to their skin. Thermal detonators, and a lot of them.

The 'Clone Trooper' watched as the screaming stormtroopers who did not die in the blast tried to peel off their armor, but instead peeled off their own skin.

The 'Clone Trooper' was the gone with the sound of rustling foliage telling them where they want, and it was Kannan who took the lead.

"This way, after him!"

They chased after the 'Clone Trooper' for a few kilometers when they come up on the wrecked ship Rex saw. He then saw it was an Old Republic Venator.

He then spotted the 'Clone Trooper' by a hole standing there, and then vanished inside. He was leading them, but to shelter, or to a trap?

They'll soon find out as they charge through the hoe, and follow the 'Clone Trooper' through decimated hallways, and old bodies.

Rex recognizes some of the halls, and see that they're heading up towards the bridge. What'll they fin there?

After a while Rex notices that some of the lights are still on, and some of the consoles are active. This place has power?

The 'Clone Trooper' vanishes into a turbolift, and Fex is about to follow when Kannan grabbed his shoulder. "That lift is the only way up. We go up there we could be trapped.

Rex chuckled. "Has that stopped us before?" and entered the lift.


	3. Chapter 3

The short lift ride to the bridge caused old memories to come back to Rex, and when the lift door opened he half expected General Skywalker to be there with the hustle and bustle of the bridge crew going about their duties, but it was not.

The bridge was in bad shape, and Kanan wondered if it really hold their weight of if it would go. All the view ports have been blown out, and a small carpet of vegetation has begun to grow on the floor, and even on the few bodies that remain.

They spotted the 'Clone Trooper' standing y a cloaked figure that was staring out of the busted main view ports out into the surrounding jungles.

Rex walked ahead of Kanan, and said. "Who are you guys? Why did you lead us here?"

The cloaked figure tensed up, and slowly turned around, and removed his hood revealing the scarred up, and hardly recognizable face of an old Clone Trooper, but Rex was all too familiar to faces like his, and could look past the scars, and see the Clone.

The cloaked Clone chuckled, and walked forward leaning heavily on a cane. "It's been a long time since I've seen another Clone Before A very long time. Figured the Empire did away with you all." He stopped right in front of Rex his scarred over face twisted into a smile. "A very long time."

Since Rex was speechless not knowing what to say, or where to start it was Kanan who asked. "Who are you?" He then nods to the 'Clone Trooper' "And who's he?"

The Old Clone nods to the 'Clone Trooper' who then removes his helmet, but does not speak.

Kanan holds out his hand. "Kanan Jarrus." the 'Clone Trooper' shakes it, but only nods, and the Old Clone laughs.

"I'm sorry if he doesn't talk. He can't speak basic. I am not much of a teacher when it doesn't came to shooting, of being a soldier, and his Mother barely knows and Basic herself. He speaks Mando'a though, and he's learned enough to read, and understand basic. His name is Clarke."

Rex comes out of his shock, and says. "What are you doing here?"

The Old Cloe again chuckles. "I was deployed here. I was part of the second wave the Republic through at the CIS that had blockaded the planet, and lucky me, and my wife survived. We holed up in the wreck of this ship, and waited for more Republic forces, but none came."

Rex nodded. "This planet was deemed a complete loss, and Republic had other, more important planets to deal with.." Rex then holds out his hand to the Old Clone. "Captain Rex."

The Old Clone grabs his hand with a furious grip showing he may be old, but still has some juice to burn. "Snake."

Kanan then cleared his throat and said. "So is your wife… Well you know. Is he-"

"Dead? No. Hell she's the one with a broken leg that pulled me through the halls of this ship. She's just out, and should be back any moment. She's a lovely women."

Just then a blur of a figure come swooping in, and lands on Kanan with a hard thud, and upper kicks Rex in the jaw sending him staggering backwards. The figure then backs off to stand in front of Snake, and Clarke. The figure turn out to be a female Mandalorian in greened schemed armor. She spatting stuff at Rex, and Kanan that Rex kinda understands, but his Mando'a is fairly rusty.

Clark then pats her shoulder says something to her, and she eases up, but doesn't put away the large knife she had out, and used to cut Kanan's face with.

Kanan and Rex got up, Rex rubbing his chin, and Kanan dabbing at the cut. "That hurt."

Rex nodded. "Yeah. Pretty good to, sneaking up on a Jedi, an all."

Snake's eyes widen in surprise. "He's a Jedi?" he then turns to Kanan. "You're a Jedi? I thought the Empire killed all you off with Order 66!"

Kanan then says. "Wait you said you've been here since the time the Republic deemed this planet not important enough to waste more lives, how do you know what order 66 is, how do you know anything about the Empire, and why should I trust you?"

Snake chuckles. "We Have a comm station further in the ship. We listen in on Imperial frequencies. We first set it up to listen in on the CIS, but then they fell, and the Empire rose. Besides you don't have to worry about me trying to kill you, first my fighting days are long over, and second," he gestures to his scarred head. "Not much survived this. When Order 66 was issued I thought it not true, and ignored it. I mean why would the Jedi want to overthrow the Republic unless they had a good reason."

Kanan relaxed a little, and said. "So what have you been doing?"

Snake walked back to the brocken view port, and said. "Avenging my Republic, and avenging my Brothers." He turned back to Kanan. "Did you know over 200,000 clones, and about 10 Jedi died on this planet? All within a 50 kilometer radius of this ship?"

Kanan shook his head. "No. I new the casualties were high, but not like that."

"Yeah I know. You couldn't have been that old when it happened. I been stuck here for the past 20 years, but I've made the best of it, and I've fought for what I have with tooth, and claw… Why did you come here? I highly doubt this planet has any advantages to you.

Rex then said. "Listen Snake. Our ship got damaged by the Rebels on this planet, and we came here to see if we can get parts to fix our ship."

Snake nods. "Yes by all means help yourself to whatever is left, but I have one thing I must ask of you first."

Without waiting for a reply Snake walks over to an old holo table, and both Kanan, and Rex are surprised when it turns on. The image in the hologram is an Imperial landing base with several landers, TIE, and other crafts. "I need your help in taking it. The Rebels on this planet are not well organized, and I need a clear victory to show them we stand a better chance at standing together."

Kanan nodded. "We've destroyed bases like this before. It won't be hard."

Snake then starts to laugh. "Destroy? No. I want to steal those landers, TIE's and walkers. Otherwise it would be a waste of resources, and an insult to the slaves who were forced to build them."

Rex said. "Now that will be harder. How do you expect to get them all out of there?"

Snake handed them a pair of comlinks. "I've amassed a small group of the local Militia. They're a little better trained then the Rebels thanks to my Wife, and Son, and they've agreed to help me, but if they knew there were Other Rebels out there willing to help us fight the Empire. Then I can unite us all and finally get the Empire off the planet."

Kanan, and Rex nodded, and said. "It's a deal, when do we start?"

Snake smiled. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

They soon left the crashed ship, and with Clark, and his Mother leading the way they grouped up with a fairly large group of Rebel fighters, and Kanan was impressed.

Snake told him that the Rebels here are untrained, and not the best soldier, but all the men, and women here all have the eyes, face, and even body language of long veterans, and many of them have Imperial armor the white color painted over to better camouflage themselves in the surrounding trees,and foliage, they even had some walkers with them, but they were told they will not be taking them as they're too tall, and will be seen far away giving the enemy plenty of time to prepare for them.

Rex, and Kanan radioed Ezra telling him about the deal they made with Snake. Of course Ezra wanted to go help, but Kanan ordered him to stay with the Phantom II, he also told him to get in contact with Hera, and tell her the situation, but tell her not to worry, and to not send reinforcements as it could end up badly.

The group moved out, and the base came into view just as the Sun began to sink below the horizon. Rex, and several other Rebel soldiers scanned the base's walls with binoculars.

Kanan told Ezra that he wanted him to stay with the ship to keep it safe, and to have it ready for them to fix up, and leave, but Kanan really wanted to keep him there as this will be a tough fight. From the way Rex described the Stormtroopers, these guies will not be the typical push overs they normally run into. These guys will be hardened veterans, and most likely fully trained.

Rex told Kanan that several of the StormTroopers had marking that belonged to his old 501st legion, and he wondered how many of them were old Clones like himself. He hoped not many.

The group sat in a large ditch not far from the base. Many of the Soldiers checked, and rechecked their gear, and weapons, with a fair few of them talking to Rex greedily listening to the advice he had to give.

About an hour after the sun was gone, and night fell the signal was passed through the group to be ready to attack. Snipers would take out the troopers on the closest wall, and they'll rush to that wall and grapple up, and take the base without damaging the TIEs, walkers, and any other piece of equipment they can use.

They all lined up, and waited no one talking. Rex doned on his helmet, and Kanan pulled his lightsaber out.

Rex heard the muffled shots of the snipers picking off the troopers on the wall, and then the group charged in.

They closed the distance rapidly, and scaled the wall even faster. Before long the Soldiers were on the wall, firing their blasters, taking out as many bucket heads as they could.

As Rex, and Kanan plowed through the troopers, their fellow Rebel Soldiers noticed the Troopers were going down with hardly a fight, and what ever blaster bolt was fired at them was way off, even for a typical OuteRim Troopers.

As Kanan cut down the last Trooper Rex pulled off his helmet, and began to order the Soldiers around telling them to hurry up, and get the equipment. They wouldn't have long before reinforcements arrived.

As they got busy three soldiers approached Kanan. "Master Jedi. We think something is wrong."

Kanan then said. "Why's that? The base is taken. You guys should be helping the others."

They nodded, and said. "We know, but we can't help but feel that this is a trap. These troopers are not the ones we normally fight, and they weant down way too easy. What else can that mean?"

Rex thought about it, and walked over to one of the dead Stormtroopers, and pulled off his helmet. Instead of a human head, it was a droid, and this all but confirmed the Rebel's suspicion.

They immediately began telling everyone to get out of the base, and that was when the TIEs, and Walkers exploded, and Kanan, and Rex were knocked out.

When they came too StormTroopers walked around the bodies shooting any of them that had signs of life in them.

He was being dragged, and was placed next to Rex who was leaned against a box with a Medic treating a cut on his forehead.

Kanan tried to move, to do something, anything that would prolong their deaths, he tried to crawl towards Rex, but he only fell over He laid there trying to get up when a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him back up to a sitting position against the crates. He fought against the hands, trying now to reach his lightsaber, but it was missing, he then was about to push out with the force, but then he registered it was a Medic who was helping him. Unlike the one treating Rex, this one is a Combat medic, wearing dirty Stormtrooper armor, with medic symbols on the helmet, and shoulder pads.

"Easy there Master Jedi. You took quite a banging in that explosion I wouldn't try to move to much if I were you."

Kanan's heart began to race. The Medic called him Master Jedi, so they knew who he was… But why was he still alive?

Kanan managed to say through a shaky voice. "What… what are you doing?"

The Medic patted him on the shoulder, and said. "Keeping you alive. Commander's orders. Besides I've always wanted to meet a Jedi." he then stood up. "Can't say i'm impressed, I figured you guys to be tougher, from what the Commander says about you all, he makes it sound as if you were invincible. I guess he put a little too much heart into his stories. Just rest, and you'll be fine, and don't worry about your friend. The Commander gave strict orders that he was not to be treated as a prisoner, and I guess you get to ride on that benefit as well. Let's hope Command doesn't hear about this."

The Medic then walked away, talked quickly to one of the troopers who was going through the bodies looking for survivors, and then disappeared into the smoke, and so did Kanan's mind.

Kanan awoke in a bed, and he figured he was in a cell, but when he sat up, he sensed the room was more like the quarters reserved for Officers.

He stood up, and walked to the door, expecting it to be locked, but when he pressed the button it opened with a swoosh, and he peered outside, and then immediately sensed the Stormtroopers guarding the door, and then ducked back into the room, and closed the door.

So they have him trapped then… he walked around the room letting his senses explore the room. There was a window, but it was too small to escape out of.

He was busy trying to find an escape path, that he didn't notice the door open of a man step in.

"Trying to flee are we? After the hospitality I've given you?"

That voice. Kanan thought it was Rex at first, but Rex wouldn't talk like that, so it must be another Clone.

Kanan slowly turned around expecting the Clone to be holding a blaster, but he sensed the Clone was fully unarmed, and even out of armor, only wearing the black body glove that's normally covered up with armor.

"Yeah I tend to do that when I'm a prisoner of the Empire."

The Clone started to laugh. "Prisoner? No. Not yet. Right now you're a guest. I haven't seen a Jedi since Order 66, why spoil it now? I want to see what we've done to you lot. What I've done to you lot."

"So you're a Veteran? Not one of the few Clones created after the war?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I served under a Jedi General, and when Order 66 came crashing down on us, I… I executed it. I knew I shouldn't, that the Jedi did nothing wrong nor would do anything wrong unless they had really good reason. I was under a trance, and my action haunt me to this day. Killing Rebels is one thing, but killing a Jedi? That's just repeating the past."

Kanan passed back and forth trying to think if he could maybe fight past him, but after a while he decided against it. This clone may be as old as Rex, but unlike Rex he's stayed in the Military career, and therefor is in better shape then Rex, plus the other troopers outside would come in, and as if the Clone could read his mind he said.

"Please don't fight me. I don't want to give my trigger happy morons a reason to 'prove' themselves to me… they never will, and killing you would only make me angry. Please relax. I won't hurt you unless I have too."

Kanan then snapped back "Like before?"

The Clone sighed. "After Order 66 was done and over with, and I got my mind back I wanted to end my self. I just killed a dear friend, but after watching so many other of my Brothers doing just that I couldn't do it. Nor could I defect. Where would I go? I knew nothing about the galaxy outside the Military. So I weant with it, but I made sure I had my own mind." He gestured to a crude scar on his temple. "I got rid of the bio chip. Now I am in full control of my own actions."

Kanan didn't want to risk letting his guard down, but this Clone has given him every reason to… Kanan than asked. "What's your name?"

The Clone snapped to attention, and said with a bit of pride in his voice. "CC-2224, but everyone calls me Commander, or simply Cody."


	5. Chapter 5

Cody chatted with Kanan for a little bit longer, but soon left Kananto his thoughts.

Not knowing what else to do Kanan walked over to the bed, sitting on it he began to meditate. Kanan didn't know for how long he meditated, but after he was brought out of his meditation by the sounds of a small fight outside the door.

He heard the two Storm Troopers who were guarding his door trying to fight back against their attackers, but soon he heard them thud against the wall and door, the second trooper hitting the wall hard enough that Kanan felt the slight vibration from it in his feet.

Kanan got off the bed, and got into a defensive position. He did note it could be the planet's Rebels, but he also remembered that not all the planet's Rebels were on his side.

When the door opened, the person who spoke was a Clone, and Kanan figured it was Rex.

"I figured you'd escape. What did you do with Cody, ro did he not fight you?"

There was a brief pause, and then "Rex" said. "He didn't want to fight. You know I served with him during the Clone Wars… We were close. He didn't want to fight me, and I didn't want to fight him, so we just left each other be. Now come one, others might be on there way. We better get out of here while we have the chance, we just have to stop by another Prisoner cell, and rescue another Prisoner."

"Very well. Lead the way."

Rex, and Kanan ran down the hallways only running into a small number of Stormtroopers who Rex dealt with all the while not using a blaster, and simply beating the troopers down. Rex told him he's not using a blaster as the sound would draw more Storm Troopers, but with the little number of Stormtroopers they're encountering, just something felt wrong, but Kanan couldn't figure out what.

As they rounded a corner Rex stopped him. "Another set of Troopers…"

"So what's the problem?"

"They're not m- I mean there's an alarm switch near them. I can't let them see me, or they'll pute the whole base on alert."

"Can we go around them?"

"No. They're guarding the cell the Prisoner is in. Just hang tight I'll figure it out."

"Wait how many are there? It sounds about 4 right?"

A brief pause. "Yes. Four of them, and one of them is a Shock Trooper."

"Hmmm. The shock trooper might be a problem. Let me-"

Before Kanan could finish Rex charged down the hallways, and laid down on the four troopers. Like before Rex did not use a blaster for the noise would draw more troopers, but now Kanan definitely heard the *snap* and *crack* as Rex broke their necks killing them.

He was done before he even really started. None of the troopers even had the chance to make a sound beside the sounds of their necks being broken.

Rex backed away from the cell door, and said. "Why don't you open it Kanan?"

Kanan shrugged. "If you insist." Kanan walked past Rex, and pressed the control panel for the door, and the cell door opened with a hiss. Kanan then used his senses to reach into the room, but the presence felt familiar, so he then said"Who's in there?"

The sound of coughing came from the person, and he said. "It's about time you showed up Kanan. No let's get out fo here." It was Rex…. but how?

Kanan turned around to face "Rex" of the person who said was Rex, but there was no one. "What's going on?"

Rex walked out of the Cell, and picked up one of the blaster from the dead troopers on the floor. "We better hurry. I pretended to be unconscious, so I over heard these guys talking about attacking the Rebel base."

Kanan shrugged it off. He needed to focus on the here, and the now. "That could be any Rebel base."

Rex walked down the hall, and peered around the corner. "Yeah but how many Rebel bases do you know of that's located in a downed Republic Cruiser?"

Kanan nodded. "Right. We better get there before the Empire does."

Rex nodded in agreement, and bent over one of the dead troopers, and removed his helmet. "What are you doing?"

"Putting this armor on. We don't want to be locked away again do we?"

Kanan didn't argue, and he quickly put the armor on.

They then wasted no time getting out of the base, taking a pair of speeders to get to the downed ship faster.

It took them under half an hour to get back to the ship, and it seemed the Empire hasn't launched their attack yet, but Rex, and Kanan could feel that it was coming. They passed an Imperial Convoy not to far back, and there severa AT-AT's. Their plan was to get to the ship, take what they could scavenge to repair the Phantom II, and bugger out of there, but when Kanan passed this plan on to Rex he suggested they recruit Snake and his family.

When they got to the ship Clark was the one who greeted them saying something in Mando'a then leading them to the bridge were Snake and Ferox were waiting for them.

Snake walked over to them. "I heard about you guys being captured, and believe me I tried to get the others to lead a rescue, but after the failure to capture the base I'm dead to them all. I'm glad you guys managed to survive. Don't worry you guys can sti-"

Rex grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook it. "Now's not the time brother. The Empire is on their way, and they're bringing a hell of a lot of troopers, and armor this way. They'll tear this ship apart."

Snake started to laugh turned around and said something in Mando'a to Ferox, and Clark who then ran in the turbolift. "Rex ol bean… I'll like to see them try. You see when this ship crashed a lot of the systems survived the crash, and-" the ship then shook, not from an explosion, but felt like the thrusters tried to come on. Kanan, and Rex looked around the bridge as if the ship was about to fall apart at any moment.

"Don't worry. That was just the primary reactor coming back online. I repaired it over the years knowing it was only a matter of time before the Empire found me here." Snake walked over to a console and checked it. "up . Shields are now at 100% capacity. They'll need a Star Destroyer to last through them. Now all we have to worry about is the troopers."

Snake then started walking towards another console when Kanan said. "Wait don't these have particle shields?"

Snake nodded. "Yes they do, but they're complex, and I couldn't get it fixed. Let's be happy we no longer have to worry about those walkers."

Rex nodded. "That may be true, but that's still a lot of troopers… What about the ship's internal defence grid. Is it online?"

Snake shook his head. "I got it fixed, but you'll have to turn them on manually. The controls for them up here were damaged in the crash. We don't need them all online just the ones leading to here. I would do it myself but as you can see." he gestured to his ragged body. "My fighting days are over."

Kanan, nodded. "We'll get those guns online, you do what you can from here." and he vanished into the turbolift. Rex followed, but stopped shortly. "We're all Clone. Our only purpose is to long as we can hold a blaster our fighting days are not behind us." and then he entered the turbolift.

The ride was short, and it turned out it was rather simple to turn the defence guns online. They spent the next half an hour getting the gun on and when they arrived at the last gun they needed to turn on they spotted some spare parts piled up along the wall, and Rex noticed some of the parts were the parts they needed to fix the Phantom II.

"Will you look at this."

Kanan turned the gun on, and walked over to Rex. "What is it?'

"Parts we need to fix the Phantom II. Snake did say we could still take what parts we need."

Kanan nodded. "I know, but how are we going to get them to the Phantom II."

Clark then dropped down from a hole in the ceiling, and stood there. He was still in the clone armor, and his helmet hid his face from them. He then looked to the pile of parts, and back to them, and then walked over to them. He picked a few of the parts up, and then looked to Rex, and said something in Mando'a that Rex understood...slightly. He got the message and nodded to Clark who then began grabbing the rest, and Rex handed him a datapad. Clark looked at it, then nodded, and once he had all the parts they needed he took off down the hall.

Kanan grabbed Rex's shoulder. 'What was that?"

"Clark offered to bring the parts back to the Phantom II in return he wanted us to look after his Father."

"You got all that from his gibberish?"

Rex slightly pushed Kanan. "It's not gibberish. It's Mando'a, and I got the message, now let's get back to the Bridge, ad inform Snake all the guns are online."

Kanan nodded, but when they arrived at the bridge Snake was not there.

Rex walked further into the bridge, and said loudly. "Snake! Where are you?"

Kanan walked over to the brocken view ports f the bridge, and say the cloak he was wearing as well as the cane he used, and then from behind them someone said "Right here."

They turned around, and say Snake, but now he was in battered Clone Armor. You could hardly tell that was once pure white with much of the armor plating covered in dirt, scorch marks, and what seemed to be blood. The blue marking on the arm, and helmet told them he wa a Lieutenant in the war. "Is everything ready?"

Kanan caught a glimpse of Rex smiling, but Kanan said. "I thought you said you're fighting days were over."

Snake walked over to them, but from his bad limp i looked like he might fall over at any moment. "A brave man told me once that we Clones are bred to fight. If we can still hold a blaster then our fighting days are not over. So-" he pulled a blaster from his belt. "How about I show you." He then shoved past Kanan, and fired out the window, and Rex turned around just in time to see an Imperial Jet trooper explode in sparks, and plummet to the ground.

Kanan, and Rex walked over to the window, and peered out. All around the ship were AT-AT, AT-PD, and loads of troop transports all with Stormtroopers pouring out, and flooding the ship.

Snake looked at Kanan, and Rex. "I do hope my Wife is ready for if she is… they won't get far."


	6. Chapter 6

The ground then violently shook with enough force to cause the three men to fall down. Rex caught a glimpse of flames, and smoke rising from the wrecked ship just as a second, and third explosion rocked the ship.

When they got back to their feet, Kanan said, "Are the Imperials bombarding the ship?"

Snake shook his head limping towards the turbolift rifle in hand. "That would be my wife saying hello to the guests." He then entered the lift with Rex, and Kanan hard on his heals.

Snake didn't move far from the lift before setting up behind a large pile of rubble from the hall's walls, and ceiling that must had been cleaned up by the ship's maintenance droids before they all rusted away.

Rex took cover behind a similar pile of rubble a few meters further down the hall peering over the pile.

Kanan stood there, lightsaber in hand yet not ignited yet.

They sat there for a few more minutes which in that time another, yet smaller, explosion rocked the ship again, but this time they stayed standing.

Snake seemed to be receiving something over his helmet's com link before nodding, and saying something in Mando'a that Rex said was "Roger".

Snake then shouted out. "That was last bomb. The only thing standing between us and them are the turrets."

Kanan then said, "What's the fall back plan?"

Snake chuckled. "There is no fall back plan. I either push them back, of die right where I stand. This is my home Master Jedi, and I will not run when someone threatens it."

Kanan grabbed Snakes shoulder. And pulled him so that they faced each other face to face.

"You want to die here is that you're plan? Defending your home may be honorable, but you're doing it selfishly. What about you're family? Do you expect them to die along side you to defend this place? Think about them, not you."

Snake didn't know what to say, He sat there staring at Kanan's mask, when he started to nod. "Yeah… I know. It's just I've lived here my whole life, and I don't want to give it up without a fight." The sound of distant blaster fire was growing closer.

Kanan shook his shoulder lightly. "This isn't your home Snake. You're home is your Family. Defend them."

Snake then started to nod. "Alright…" He looked around, "Wait were my Son? Where's Clark?"

Rex then said. "He offered to take some spare parts we need to our ship. We haven't heard from him."

Kanan sighed, and pressed his com link button. "Kanan to Ezra report. Have you seen any one dressed in Clone Armor carrying spare parts around you?"

A moment of silence follows then from the Com link Ezra says. "Yeah. He approached saying something in some language, and I may have shot him thinking he was a bucket head."

Kanan, and Rex may not have been able to see Snake's face, but they could tell he was now worried.

"You didn't you know… Kill him?"

"What? No. He survived, he unconscious now, but he's fine I bandaged him up, though his armor stopped most of the blast. I'm now fixing the ship with the parts he was carrying."

Snake nodded, and before he could say anything the entrance to the hallway exploded.

Blaster fire erupted as Storm Troopers flooded the hallway. Kanan ignited his lightsaber deflecting the blaster fire allowing Snake, and Rex to get cover, and return fire.

Snake fired his rifle, and Rex his pistols, and thankfully they were more accurate than the StormTroopers.

As the StormTroopers continued down the hall they walked into the line of fire of the defence turrets that they've set up, and they were blasted apart as these blasters were designed to crack heaviest droid armor of the Clone Wars, but due to their age, and lack of proper maintenance many of them only fired of a few shots before malfunctioning, of just exploding on their own.

Kanan did his best to deflect as many laser bolts as he could, but Kanan began to realize that these troopers were not the typical StormTrooper he's used to fighting.

They're more accurate with their shots, and as one trooper goes down to recharge his rifle, of to take cover, anther covers him keeping Rex, and Snake pinned down, and unable to halt their advance.

Rex grew frustrated as he could not peeked up to fire as his cover is peppered with an unending hail of blaster fire.

Rex while taking cover saw the discarded belt from a Clone Trooper, and still attached to it was the standard issued Thermal detonator. Rex reached for it picking it up, and examining it, It appeared to be undamaged, but it still might not explode due to age, but could the hall stand that kind of blast? He didn't like the idea of being buried alive, but his mind was made for him when the floor shook, and debri was flung everywhere as the Stormtroopers, now tired of shooting at them, begun to throw frag grenades.

Rex activated the Thermal Detonator, and chucked it, yelling "Detonator out!"

Rex heard a few of the Storm Trooper start to yell at the other to take cover but it was too late, and there was a blinding light accompanied by a deafening roar and the ground shook violently.

Rex waited a few moments, and sighed as the sound of blaster fire was now replaced with the sound of fire crackling, and debri clinging to the ground.

He peeked over his cover, but seeing that the hall was now collapsed he stood up, and regrouped with Kanan, and Snake.

Snake limped over to Kanan, and even though his dirty armor made it hard to see Kanan could smell of burnt armor from him telling him he's been shot a least three times.

"You're injured Snake."

Snake shook his head. "Nah I'm good. I've suffered worse, and the armor stopped most of it. I'll be fine after I find a medkit."

Kanan, even though blind, stared down the hall, and said. "There is another way out, right Snake?"

Kanan turned around to face Snake.

"Yes there is another way-" he was cut short as Ferox dropped from a hole in the ceiling, and saying with a heavy accent.

"Follow me.", and then proceeded to grab Snake, and through him into the hole. She then jumped back into the hole herself without waiting for Kanan, and Rex.

They walked over to the hole, and heard the echo of her voice "Hurry up, or be left behind"

Kanan sighed. "Very lovely lady indeed." and jumped into the hole, and helped Rex up.

They soon caught up with them, and Rex asked.

"Alright what's the plan now?"

Ferox said. "We get to your ship, and get off this planet. No argueing."

Kanan chuckled and said. "I'm not argueing."

"I was not talking to you. Snake."

"I know I know. Let's just get out of here without drawing the attention of every Imperial Soldier."

As they crawled through the wrecked vent shaft they passed over a grate that showed the hall underneath, and a team of Imperial Engineers were busy digging away of the collapsed hall.

Rex chuckled. "These guys think we're trapped in there."

Kanan then said. "Then why dig after us? Whynot let us die from thirst of starvation?"

Ferox was the one to answer. "Cause you keep thinking these are normal Storm Troopers. They understand we have more ways out, they're only downfall is they think we have to dig our way out like them."

Snake noticed though one trooper was talking into his com, and kept taking glances at the vent. "Or it could be a trap."

Then then the vent violently shook, and the floor came out from beneath them, and them came crashing down right in the middle of the large group of StormTroopers.

The StormTroopers aimed their weapons, and one of them said.. "Don't move. You're surrounded!"

Snake began to raise his hands, palms open, slowly rising to his knees, then he closed his hands into fists, and the whole ship shook as the engines activate, and the ship takes one last flight, before come crashing back down, hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Rex sits up groaning, and after his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed what was the floor, was now the wall.  
Rex glanced around the hall, and saw the arm of a Stormtrooper poking out from under what looks to have been the engine to an ARC-170, and why it was in the hall beats Rex.  
The sound of metal shifting drew his attention. He saw a pile of rubble shifting, and figured someone must be alive under it, but is it friendly or hostile.  
As the pile continues to shift he steadily approaches it, and grabs a hold of a metal panel that was leaning on it, and then the pile exploded flinging rex a few meters back, but he recovered quickly and aimed his pistols at the pile to see it was Rex, and Sanke.  
He quickly holstered his weapons, and walked over to them helping Snake up. "Thought you guys were goners."  
Snake brushed himself off looking around. "Wow. Thouse engines still had quite a bit of juice in them." He started walking down the hall stepping over bodies, and piles of debris alike. Stopping in front of one pile, throwing something off from ontop of it, until a familiar mandalorian emerges from the pile, and nods to Snake.  
She looks around then says to them. "Follow me. I know where to go.", and then she continued down the hall without waiting.  
Rex kept his pistols at the ready as they headed down the hall eyeing every hole, debri pile, and body they passed.  
The Stormtrooper bodies didn't bother him, but when he saw the body of a Clone hanging from a doorway, half of him crushed under some large crate he couldn't help but shudder."  
Kanan patted him on the shoulder. "It's nothing we haven't seen before Rex."  
Rex sighed, and nodded. "I know. Doesn't mean it's easy to look at… We better keep up, of they'll leave us behind."  
It took them a while to find a hole that led to the outside, but when they did, it was a large hole that opened up to a good 15 meter drop.  
Rex leaned over to the hole, and said. "Anyone have rope, of a cable?"  
Snake started to gather up some cable when Ferox leaped out of the hole, and landed on a large tree. She tested the branch a little, then shouted back to them. "Jump. The tree will catch you."  
She then proceeded to climb down.  
Snake walked over to the hole muttering. "I hated when she did stuff like this," them jumped, and landing what seemed painfully, and awkwardly on the branch almost falling, but catching his balance and then proceed to follow his Wife.  
Kanan, and Rex looked at each other, then jumped, Kanan didn't even bother with the tree using the force to slow his fall, and landing gracefully on the ground followed shortly by Ferox who mutter. "Kriefing Jedi, and the Force…"  
Snake then climbed down with the help of Rex, who then jumped down from the branch he was on.  
He quickly brushed himself off, then said. "What now? We're out."  
"You surrender.!"  
They all turned towards the voice seeing a Stormtrooper commander aiming his blaster at them with others repelling down from a different hole. "Thought we all just died in the crash? Well think again. Now please do surrender. My men are tired, and injured, and I would like to get the ones who are left back to base so we can all forget this messy day."  
Ferox, reached to grab her blaster, but Kanan grabbed her arm walking closer to the StormTrooper, but stopped when he shifted his aim to him. "Do stop right there. Can we all just agree to disagree ok?"  
Kanan reached out with the force touching the man's mind, and then said. "You can all go."  
The StormTrooper stood there with his other men now standing with him. "What did he say Commander?"  
The Stormtrooper Commander shifted his blaster a little then said. "He's a Jedi. Tried to use his little mind trick on me. Remember Jedi, only the strong survive this planet! And I've survived the longest! Now please surrender."  
Snake pushed past Kanan. "You-" he then started coughing, then continued. "You have not survived the longest on this world. That award would belong to me."  
The Commander aimed his blaster at Snake and said. "Who do you think you are?"  
Snake removed his helmet and said. "CS-4443, but please call me Snake, of Sarge if you feel."  
The Commander seemed to not expect this, and definitely did not expect this next part. Snake turned to Kanan, and whispered. "Get my Family off this planet, don't let Ferox stop you." then he spun around placing his helmet back on, taking aim with his blaster rifle and opening fire on the commander hitting him three times in the chest, and then summer salted behind a rock as blaster fire littered the ground. Kanan heard Snake yell. "I'll cover you, GO NOW!"  
Rex took the message, and headed into the forest, Ferox on the other hand started running towards Snake, but Kanan grabbed her pulling her with him. "Come on Ferox. He's doing this so you can live. This is what he wants, now let's go!" He then shoved her forward, and Ferox stood there blaster fire in the background, and Kanan worried she was going to attack him, when she turned around, and started running, and Kanan followed activating his comlink. "Ezra get the Phantom II ready now." He didn't wait for Ezra to reply.  
Snake held his ground, shifting from cover to cover peaking up, and firing off shots preventing the StormTroopers from pursuing the others.  
He peeked over again fired off a few shots, but when he ducking he took a blaster bolt in helmet sending falling backwards, and the helmet falling off.  
He felt the pain in his head, felt the blood trickle down, but he ignored it. What's another scar?  
He then went back to work firing off his rifle.  
The Stormtroopers started to withdraw and Snake pressed on, charging after them firing on them, but when he crossed the ridge of the hill he came face to face with at least three dozen StormTroopers.  
They raised their weapons at him, and one of them shouted "Surrender! Now!"  
Snake dropped his rifle, and slumped to the ground.  
The Stormtroopers start to close in one pulls out a pair of cuffs, and when they enough of them were in a 10 meter radius of him, he activated the thermal detonator he pulled off his belt. It was first a bright light, then it sent them all sky high.  
Ferox watched from the top of the tree as the smoke rose into the sky. She said a quiet prayer, and climbed down. Kanan was waiting for her, and when she jumped down he asked.  
"What was that? Was it an explosion?"  
She nods, and walks towards the Phantom II. She stops, and turns around, and says. "Please take me, and my Son away from here. I wish to make the Empire pay for this."  
She then boards the Phantom, and sits next to Clark. She didn't tell him anything. She didn't have to. He heard the explosion, and they both know it means only one thing.  
The boy named Ezra walks by patting Clark on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I know how it feels to lose family."  
Clark nods, and says. "I bet you do."


	8. Chapter 8

The Phantom II soon returned to Chopper base.  
The ship caused a few to look in it's direction, but once they saw what is was they returned to their duty, but once the two new comers walked off the ship they all stared.  
Seeing a man in Clone Armor, and a Female Mandalorian may not be all that uncommon, but Clark, and Ferox were a sight to be seen, Clark wearing dirty, battle damaged Phase 1 Clone Armor, and Ferox wearing Mandalorian Battle Armor painted in a scheme to hide herself in a wooded environment.  
Even though Clark has faced the end of a blaster, even though he's come close to dieing on many occasions, seeing all the new faces, on such a strange world made him feel uneasy.  
Ferox on the other hand ignored them all. Let them stare they'll soon stop, and go back to whatever task they had. She just couldn't help and wonder. How is she going to survive this new world without Snake?  
Rex had enough fun for a few days so he went to get some rest, and Kanan went to report, and introduce Clark, and Ferox to Jun Sato, and the rest of the Ghost crew. Ezra followed behind Kanan asking him about the mission and complaining that he couldn't help, but Kanan felt glad he kept Ezra at the ship.  
Once in the Command room Kanan began to give his report, but Clark could feel everyone half listening to Kanan, and mostly staring and himself, and his Mother.  
His Mother removed her helmet, mainly to let them all see her true face, and begin to earn their trust, but Clark did no such thing. He did not trust these 'Rebels'. They were not like the ones from home, they were too soft, not organized and would never survive an assault from the Empire.  
Clark did not pay attention to the conversation even when Kanan introduced him and his Mother, and his Mother began to talk about themselves. He looked at the rest of the people around the holo table. The man who introduced himself as "Jun Sato" seemed to be the one in charge of this little group, and actually know what he's talking about.  
The big monkey man or "Zeb" had the build of a true warrior, and the mind of one as well, his only use was on the battlefield, and no were else.  
The Twi'lek named "Hera" acted as the second to Kanan, and the way she looked at Kanan he wondered if they were a couple, but he'd leave that question to be answered by time. He liked her, and she seemed to be the "Mother" of the group keeping it all together. She was their strongest link, and their weakest. If she went the rest of the group would follow suit.  
The droid "Chopper" or some stupid name like that was hardly worth it's weight in scrap. He didn't see why they kept it around when any R2 unit, or even the R5 units were of better quality. The droid also seemed to be quite abusive as it smacked Ezra with it's arm when the boy came into range. If that droid so much as touched him it's scrap.  
Clark continued to look around the room, and soon his eyes fell on a familiar sight. Another Mandalorian, and immediately began to analyze her, and her gear, She looked to be 18 standard years old, about 2 or so years younger then him. He started with the armor. It seemed to be made out of true Mandalorian/Beskar Iron, though it had large gaps between the plates, that so large he was surprised a Stormtrooper hasn't killed her yet, though he's been told by the boy Ezra that the StormTroopers they face are not on the same level as the ones he's used to face. He continued to eyeball her gear, and noted it's bright colors that screams "Target" even his white armor has better camouflage then that. He then moved up to her head. He first noted the helmet was the typical style of helmet many female warriors wore, but not his Mother. Clark then noted that like himself she still wore her helmet, and this made Clark chuckle, and he muttered to himself "Don't trust use either? Good choice." That was when he noticed she was staring at him. Now that his eyes met hers(through the helmets of course)he did not dare look away. He held her gaze, and he wondered. What did she see when she looked into his faceplate? They held their staring contest neither one looking away when his shoulder was shook, and he looked away.  
Ferox then said. "Clark the Twi'lek 'Hera' asked you a question."  
He then sighed, and said even though she wouldn't understand him. "What?"  
The Mandalorian girl then leaned towards Hera, and said. "He said 'What'." Not surprising. He'd been more surprised if she didn't know Mando'a.  
Hera then said. "Why don't you remove your helmet Clark?"  
Clark said nothing, but turned his gaze back to Mandalorian Girl, and held it long enough to drive the message home.  
The girl sighed, and said. "He doesn't trust us. It's the reason he's still wearing it."  
Hera then gave her a "Mom look", and said. "Is that why you're still wearing that thing?"  
The girl stared at Hera trying to think of something to say, but just sighed, and removed her helmet. She then smiled, and said. "I'm Sabine Wren."  
Clark was taken aback at first. She better looking than he thought her to be. Her short hair a vibrant of colors… might as well paint a target on your head, and beg a sniper to shoot you.  
Sabine then gave Clark hard glare, and the eyes bled fire. He could read her mind threw those eyes. She practically yelled at him "I did. Now you.".  
Clark held her gaze then looked at his Mother. She only raised an eyebrow, and gestured with her chin.  
With a heavy sigh he removed his helmet, and immediately felt vulnerable like a newborn baby left out on the side of the road.  
Hera tried to hold back, but she can't stop it. She let's out a small gasp of shock, and she could feel even Zeb go rigid with shock. Clark's face was rather unmarked except for a few small scars on his forehead, and cheeks. Though the scar that Hera couldn't looking at was a large, ragged scar that looked like it was created by a jagged knife on fire. It went from his left temple and reached all the way to the bottom of his jar going across his face, barely missing his right eye.  
Clark's stare is cold as ice, and as hard as any steel. Clark, like his father, has seen many punishing days where you're not sure if you're alive or dead, and your reflection in the puddle makes it even harder to determine.  
Sabine then asked. "What happened?"  
All Clark said was. "I found out why Imperials were feared, and why I should never let my fear control me."  
Sabine translated, and Zeb then said. "What did they do to you?"  
Clark only glared at him. He got the message.  
Clark did not wish to relive that day.


	9. Chapter 9

The "meet and greet" finally finished, and Hera was about to assign Erza to give Clark, and Ferox a tour of the base, but before he could Sabine walked over with her helmet tucked under her arm, and said. "Would it be alright if I gave them the tour instead Hera?"  
Hera hesitated for only a moment before saying. "Fine. Make sure they know all the ins and outs, and show them the perimeter fence alright?"  
Sabine smiled. "Yes Hera." She then walked over to were Ferox, and Clark were standing and said in Mando'a. "Let the tour begin." and then took the lead walking off, in the opposite direction of the base which Ferox, and Clark took it as she wanted to show them the perimeter fence first.  
The fence was not what Ferox thought it was going to be. Instead of actual fences there were emitter of some kind, and when Ferox asked Sabine said. "They're to keep out the Spiders." and they soon saw one of these "Spiders".  
It was pale colored, had multiple legs, had several eyes on it's head with a beak, and was a bit taller then Clark.  
Clark, and Ferox watched the creature as it walked by, but then it turned after noticing them,m and charged them, but it suddenly stopped in it's tracks using its front pair of legs to swap at the air, as if to shoo away an invisible bug. It then backed off, and scuttled off out of sight.  
Clark, and Ferox looked at the area where the creature had disappeared, and then Ferox asked. "What was that?"  
Sabine walked closer to the fence, and inspected one of the emitters before saying. "They're called Krykna. They've been a problem of ours ever since we arrived here, but thanks to these emitters they're not as big of a problem as they once were."  
Sabine walked on, but Clark watched the area scanning for more of the creatures. He saw only some them off in the distance, but none close as they previous one. He than said in Mando'a. "How tough are they?"  
Sabien stopped in her tracks, and spun around. "Pretty tough. They're skin is tough enough to withstand shots from our blasters, and even blaster cannons. They're only weakness is their eyes, but it's hard to aim at them when they're moving around at high speeds." She then continued walking on, and Clark followed, but with his had close to his blaster… just in case.  
After they were done walking along the perimeter Sabine led them back to the base, and showed Ferox, and Clark the runway.  
While Clark was rather impressed by the number of fighters, and other ships they had Ferox was not. She did a quick spin around, and said. "This is it?"  
Sabine shrugged. "Mostly. Some of the bigger ships are else were, but this is most of our fighters."  
Ferox sighed in frustration. "The Rebels back home were better equipped then this. Where are your heavy bombers? Your capital ships, gunships, tanks, I can barely see any speeders even, and what ones I do see none or equipped for combat! How do you expect to fight, and win against the Empire if this is all you have?!"  
Sabine stood there, and Clark could not tell if she was angry, or trying to think of something to say back, when she finally said. "It's hard to get people to want to fight the Empire. Most people are scared of the Empire, and they have the rights to be, but that makes recruiting hard, and getting the right kind of equipment harder."  
Ferox walked over to a landed HammerHead corvette, and then said. "Does this ship run?"  
Sabine walked over, and said. "Yes it runs. Why?"  
Ferox nodded, and said. "How often do you raid Imperial Bases? I don't see many captured imperial ships yet they're very easy to capture, especially TIE Fighters, and they're easy to modify, so when was the last time you've done such?"  
Sabine looked puzzled, and tried to rethink the last time they attacked an Imperial base. "Uhhhh… Not sure. I know it's been a while, but we simply do not have the manpower, or strength to attack Imperial bases."  
Ferox smiled. "Nonsense. I could capture an IMperial base very easily with a ship such as this. It seems to have at least laser cannon turrets, and decent armor for a ship of it's size. I could easily bring in a team of Rebel soldiers, and take out the base, capture a few Imperials vessels, and vehicles, and be back for dinner."  
"Yeah that could work, but like I said we do not have the manpower or strength! We'd surely lose."  
Ferox turned around to face Sabine face to face. "The only reason you'd lose is because you'd attacks too big of a target. It's all about finding the right size of Imperial base, maybe a small Imperial outpost, and then bam! You've got yourself some new Imperial ships."  
Sabine thinks it over, then says. "It could work, but we'd need clearance first. This sounds like a fairly big operation."  
Ferox laughs, then says. "Little lady I've taken hundreds of Imperial outposts by myself. As long as you follow my lead this will be a cakewalk!" Ferox than puts on her helmet, and said. "Now run along little lady, and go get those clearances, or I'll leave my self."  
Clark decided to go along with Sabine putting on his helmet as he ran to catch up with her. When Clark caught up wi her he said. "Who do you go to to get clearance?"  
Sabine stopped, and turned around, and said suddenly. "Why don't you speak basic? It would make life for everyone much easier, and you wouldn't need a translator everywhere you go."  
Clark raised his hands in surrender, and said. "I don't know how to speak Basic. I was only taught how to speak Mando'a."  
Sabine placed her hands on her hips, and said. "Whys that? Your Mother speaks good Basic, and from what I heard so did your Father."  
Clark was starting to feel a tad bit overwhelmed, and said. "I don't see what this has to do with an-"  
"Just answer the question."  
Clark let his hands drop to his sides, and said. "She may speak basic, but she can more easily speak Mando'a, and my Father… He wasn't much of a teacher, the only thing he could teach me was how to fire a blaster. Now what does this have to do with anything?"  
Sabine turned around,and continued on her way not giving him an answer. Clark followed shaking his head thinking to himself. "Women."  
They returned to the commandcenter were Hera, Kanan, and Sato were all standing around the holo table talking about something.  
When they saw Sabine, and Clark enter they stopped talking, and Kanan walked over. "How goes the tour?"  
Sabine nodded, and said. "Good. So good in fact Ferox sent me to you guys to get clearance to go and attack an Imperial outpost!"  
The others just stared at her in shock, and Kanan then sighed, and turned to the others, and said. "Well?"  
Hera began to think about it, and Sato said. "Why does she want to attack an Imperial outpost?"  
Sabine stepped up to the holotable, and said. "To get us more ships, and vehicles."  
Hera then said, and Sabine couldn't believe it. "Well she does have the experience."  
Sato nodded. "Being stuck on a planet full of Imperials must have made her into an expert on getting in, and out of Imperial outposts."  
Kanan nodded, rubbing his chin. "And the Imperials aren't very creative so most outposts have the same layout."  
Sabine could not believe this, and said. "Are you guys actually considering this!?"  
Kanan said. "Yes… Yes we are,.. Look Sabine we need ore ships, vehicles, and equipment, and if Ferox can get them, I don't see why we shouldn't let her."  
"But at the cost of our Soldier's lives?!"  
Sato said. "They know what they've gotten themselves into when they signed up, besides I'm sure a woman of her experience, and talent won't need many soldiers to come along with her."  
The from behind Sabine came. "No I won't. About 4 or 6 would do nicely." Sabine turned around and it was Ferox of course. "I'd also need one of your ships if possible one of those Hammerhead corvettes."  
Hera stepped forward, and said. "You won't need one of those ships, you'll be in the Ghost."  
Sabine was in complete shock, and said. "Your letting her use the Ghost?"  
Hera laughed. "No. We're coming as well. She'll need our experience. Go get the others, and tell them to get ready for a new mission."  
Sabine walked away in the search for the rest of the crew thinking to herself. "What is going on?"  
When Sabine was gone Sato asked Ferox. "How big of an Outpost are you wanting to attack?"  
Ferox shrugged. "Not big. One big enough to house a few Tie, and maybe a light cruise. We'll have to move fast once we kill the garrison for reinforcements won't be far behind. We load up what supplies we can onto either the Ghost or a docked Light Cruiser, and blow the rest. Know of any outposts?"  
Sato nodded, and punched in coordinates into the holotable, and then an image of a planet popped up. "The outpost is not far, and if you follow these coordinates they'll lead you straight to them, but be careful we've heard reports of an Imperial Star Destroyer in the sector."  
Ferox nodded. "Understood. When we returned you'll have yourself some more ships, and maybe even a walker or two if they have any."  
Ferox then walked away, but Clark stayed behind looking at his Mother as she walked away, only after Kanan, and Hera left to get the Ghost ready did Clark finally follow the rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Ferox watched as the base started buzzing with activities, and from what chitter chatter she over heard from passing Rebels they haven't seen much action in the past few months which makes Ferox worry. Normally the soldiers she takes with her to take an outpost are all battle hardened veterans, but all these Rebels look like they don't even fully understand what they're doing, and what them being here even truly means. She lets out a deep sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose when someone walks up to her from behind, and says. "Everything's alright?"  
Ferox turns around, and sees it's the Jedi Knight Kanan. She nods, and says. "Yes, everything is fine… From 1 to 10 how experienced are your soldiers?"  
Kanan raises an eyebrow. "Compared to what?"  
"You know… How much action have they seen?"  
Kanan shrugs. "I'd give it a 7 or 8, i'm not sure. Look if you're worried that these guys don't have the skills needed, don't be. They all have seen ation at one point, and know what to do. We may not have been in as many fights, as you, of the men you normally take with you, but we're not stupid. We'll get the job done. Come one you'll be with us on the Ghost. We'll be in need of a nose gunner, and I think you'll do that job nicely."  
Ferox smiles, and nods. "Very well. Which one is the Ghost?"  
Kanan starts walking off, and says over his shoulder. "Follow me."  
Ferox does as ordered, and follows Kanan to a small freighter. It's hull as blaster scorch marks dotting here, and there, so that tells her it can at least take some hits.  
Ferox walks up the Ghost's ramp into the ship, and sees most of the people she saw at the little "meeting", Clark was also already here. He sat by the holo table with his helmet on just watching as everyone got ready. Zeb was sitting on the opposite side messing with his weapon, and the others were just fiddling around doing tasks that she didn't understand or didn't care to.  
As she walked by Clark she patted him on the shoulder, and then followed Kanan to the cockpit.  
Hera was in the pilot's chair pressing buttons, and doing other calibrations,and checkups.  
Kanan pointed to a section in front of the pilot's chair, and said. "Dow there is the nose gun, Hera will try to get you as many targets to shoot at, all you have to do is shoot them, and follow her instructions.  
Ferox tensed up at that. She didn't like taking orders from others, and she was normally the one giving out orders, but she simply nodded, and said. "Alright. When do we leave?"  
Hera then says. "Well Sato is resting a lot on your abilities, and skills so we're only having one of the hammerhead corvettes as support, and a few A-Wings, And i'm about done here, so in a few short moments. Get down there, and take a seat. Make sure you know the controls so that you'll be able to take out targets as soon as we arrive."  
Ferox nodded in acknowledgment, and climbed down into the gunner's seat, and looked over the controls, and after pressing a few buttons, and figuring out what fires the guns, and what rotates them she had confidence she knew what she was doing. She then heard Hera say. "Already here, the rest of the ships look to be ready as well. Alright everybody get to your battle positions we're departing now."  
The Ghost then lifted into the air, and made way for orbit with the Hammerhead, and three A-Wigs right behind it. Once the ships were out of the Planet's gravity well Hera made the calculations, and then the Ghost entered hyperspace.  
Clark felt miserable. He wasn't allowed to man any of the guns, he wasn't allowed to anything, but sit there, and wait for the go ahead to disembark to start the ground attack.  
He checked his blaster rifle for the millionth time, and like the past million times it was fine, the barrel was clear, the gun was all cleaned, and oiled, and there wasn't a speck of dirt, of dust anywhere on it. He then looked down at his armor, and it was a different, story. The armor was scorched, scratched, and cut up at all points, and angles, though he knew he couldn't do much about he still found himself cleaning what parts he could while still wearing it.  
He stopped when he got to the right arm. There was a blue strip going up it, and, and the four blue dots on the upper right side of the chest piece reminded him that the Clone who wore this was a Lieutenant. Clark rarely painted over the armor, and the only times he did it was for camouflage, and the paint was removable. He let out a sigh of frustration, and dropped his rag on the table next to him.  
When the ghost came out of hyperspace he started hearing Hera yell out orders, and the Ghost's blaster Cannons firing off.  
The others were running around checking on the ship's systems or what not. Clark still sat there. Waiting.  
He started to meditate, something his mother taught him. "To expand one's senses" she told him once, of something like that. He took it all in. He heard the droid Chopper roll past heading towards the engine room, and he heard the boy Ezra up on the dorsal turret firing, occasionally saying something into the turret's comlink.  
Then his moment came. He heard Hera yell out. "We've got an opening! Zeb get up here, and take over for Ferox!"  
Clark instantly stood up, as Zeb ran past towards the cockpit, and his Mother walked over to him, and said. "You ready?"  
Clark gave his arms a one last stretch and said. "Yes I'm ready. I'm getting bored." and as they headed for the ship's ramp he heard someone run up from behind them, and figuring they mean to run past Clark made room, but the person just stopped, and said. "I'm coming with you.". It was Sabine.  
Clark groaned, and turned around to spat something at her, but his Mother bet him to it. "Sure. Come along if you think you can keep up. You're not going to be fighting with your friends down there young warrior, you'll be fighting with real warriors, and you better make sure you can keep up, or get left behind."  
Sabine said. "I can keep up you just fine."  
Ferox nodded. "Very well."  
The Ghost ramp lowered even though they were still flying. The ship was circling the Imperial Outpost firing on the wall sentries. An A-Wing then zoomed past being trailed by a TIE fighter, who was in turn being trailed by another A-Wing.  
The ghost lowered further down closer to the Outpost's wall when Ferox jumped off with Clark right behind her, Sabine then followed.  
As soon as Clark boots hit the ground he raised his blaster and took down two Stormtroopers before they even realized what was going on. Ferox then gave him a hand gesture telling him to go right, and then did the same with Sabine, but telling her to go left.\  
Clark charged on taking out another two Stormtroopers, while a third opened fired on him. Clark grabbed one of the downed Stormtroopers, and used him as a meat shield taking the blaster bolts for him before he lobbed the man at the third trooper sending them both falling off the wall's edge, and landing with a thump on the ground a good 10 meters bellow, Clark placed another two blaster bolts into each of them to make sure they stay down.  
Ferox was not on the wall, but was heading straight for the TIE fighters that were landed in the middle of the outposts using the crates that scattered the ground as cover, and picking off troopers as they tried to cut her off, of reinforce the others who were currently attacking her Son, and Sabine. As she neared the first TIE she took out it's Pilot, and the troopers who were guarding it, and then quickly made sure it was all fueled up, and ready to fly before moving onto the next one, and as she moved to the next one she muttered into her comlink so the others will hear. "One down, three to go." and when she quickly took care of the people around the second one she noticed the hammer head was coming in to drop off the pilots who'll take the TIE.  
As the men in captured TIE fighter pilot uniforms disembarked she pointed to the two Fighters that were ready to go. Once off the ground the Pilots will have to keep the fighters close to the Hammerhead for protection until they can manage to get the Gozanti Cruiser under their control as well so that they can make their getaway.  
As the two TIE fighters took off into the sky Clark watched them go, then turned his gaze one the last two TIE's. The Troopers guarding them were taking cover behind some craters, and forcing Ferox to stay behind her own cover, but Clark had clear shots on them. He then removed the scope of his DC-15A from the bottom, and attached it to the top. He then pulled out his pistol and shot two Stormtroopers who thought they were sneaking up on him. Using a crate as a stand Clark shot at the Troopers who were guarding the TIE taking them out before they had a chance to change positions. Clark then stood up, and re-aimed the rifle shooting another two troopers who were guarding the last TIE. That TIE's pilot started to run up to his fighter, but a few blaster bolts to the bac, and he slammed into the ground, and stayed there. Fero emerged from her position, and gave him a thumbs ups. He nodded at her, and looked at the opposite side of the outpost were Sabine was, and she was currently pinned down by three, no wait four troopers. Clark kneeled down using the crate again as his stand, and shot two of the troopers, and in the confusion Sabine took the opportunity to shoot the remaining two, and then headed along. Clark did the same, and they met up further down the wall.  
Sabine spoke first. "Having fun?"  
Clark chuckled, and re-attached his rifle's scope to it's bottom. "Yeah. These troopers are nothing like the ones back home. How the hell have you guys not overthrown the Empire yet?"  
Sabine sighed. "There's a lot of them." and to prove her point more trooper emerged from the Gozanti Cruiser, and opened fired on them as the last two TE's flew into the sky.  
Clark, and Sabine ducked behind some cover, and Clark said. "Well at least we only have to worry about the Cruiser now." He then pocked up, and fired off a quick three shots, and then ducked back down.  
Sabine then said. "Yeah, and now we have to deal with at least a dozen troopers." She then pocked up, and fired. Make that 11."  
Clark chuckled. "You can only take out one trooper at a time? Little lady watch this." Clark then rose, and began to fire repeatedly at the troopers gunning down three troopers, before they began to focus fire on him, and he had to duck back down. He looked over Sabine, and said. "That's how it's done."  
She nodded, and said. "Yeah, but you've been shot!" pointing to his shoulder.  
Clark looked at his shoulder, and saw two sizzling holes there, and now that he thought about it he could feel the pain in his shoulder. He looked at Sabine, and said. "Well, that sucks. Come one we got to clear out these Troopers, the faster we do that, the sooner we get out of here."  
Sabine then snapped back. "Well you're the brilliant one with all the plans, so you tell me how we're going to do that!"  
Clark jabbed a finger at her. "Hey I never said I had all the plans!" He peeked over the crate, and then said. "Though I do have a plan."  
"What is it?"  
"Cover me." Clark then vaulted over the crate, and jumped off the wall onto a stack of other crates. He quickly lined up his rifle on a trooper, and shot him twice in the chest before jumping down from the crates.  
He then heard Sabine yell down at him. "Clark what are you doing!?"  
He yelled back. "I said Cover me, not yell at me!"  
Ferox then yelled at both of them. "Shut up, and shoot the damn troopers!"  
Clark then yelled at Ferox. "I'm working on it. Cover me!" He then charged at the Stormtrooper, going from one stack of crates to another, before he was right in front of them. He knew that they'd be pre-aiming at him, so he took an angle they wouldn't be expecting him from. He climbed the stack of crates, and jumped on them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ferox watched as Clark leapt off the stack of crates, and falling onto one of the troopers. As Clark, and the Trooper wrestled on the ground the other troopers became distracted. They aimed their rifles, and began to fire when the trooper on the ground said in a strained voice. "Don't shoot! I got this, focus on the others!" Ferox knew when a window opens up for her, and she took it yelling at Sabine.

"GET DOWN HERE!" before leaping onto the back of one of the troopers quickly slipping her knife into his neck, before ducking down, and tackles another trooper, who she quickly dealt with.

Ferox then heard a blaster cock, and looked up into its barrel, but before the trooper could shoot Clark got the upper hand, and tossed the trooper he was wrestling with at the trooper who was aiming his blaster at Ferox. The first trooper slammed into the second, and they both crumpled to the ground with a thud.

Two more trooper weant down as Sabine advanced gunning them down. She approaches Clark who picked up a trooper's fallen weapon, and shot two more troopers. Sabine thens aid. "I look away for one second, and you two start wrestling with the troopers!"

Clark shrugged, and shot another troopers. "It's effective."

Ferox then threw her knife at a fleeing Trooper, and was both satisfied, and surprised it pierced his armor. She walked over to the fallen trooper, and retrieved her knife, and was sadden to see the trooper's armor broke the blade, and tossed it aside. She looked around quickly and saw that there were no more troopers, but off in the distance she could see the floodlights of fast approaching drop ships. She ran over to Clark, and Sabine, and said. "Ok we better get out of here before those dropships get here."

The both nodded in agreement, and ran up the ramp of the light cruiser, shooting the two pilots who were still inside, and got the ship into the air, and off the planet just as the drop ships arrived firing off their blaster in a one last temp at stopping them, but it was futile.

The next trick was getting past the imperial reinforcements that was now arriving. Saien got on the Cruiser's gun turret shooting off TIE Fighters while Clark, and Ferox piloted the ship.

Clark saw the captured TIE fighters approach the ship, and felt the clink as they docked with them, and out of the corner of his eye saw the Ghost, and the rest of the Rebel ships form up with them as Hera's voice rang through the comlink. "Get clear we'll cover you!"

With that said Ferox put full power to engines, and forward shields even taking power away from the gun turret.

As the ship rocketed forward with it's extra power, Ferox, and Clark did it their all to dodge incoming enemy fire, and soon Sabine, and the Rebel pilots come up to the cockpit, them all finding it hard to stand with the ship rocking about.

One of the Imperial Cruiser then turned broadside, and unleashed a swarm of missile.

Clark then yelled out. "Hang on!" as the ship took a sharp turn sending some of the Rebels smacking into the wall, and when they got avoided the missiles, and flew past the Imperial Ships Ferox said into the comlink. "Hera, this is Ferox. Making the preparation to jump. See you back at the base."

And just as the Hyperdrive hummed to life the ship shook violently, and then jumped into hyperspace. In half.


	12. Chapter 12

Clark opened his eyes, and. He was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling of the ship. He sat up with a groan as his back was in a great deal of pain. Catching his breath he look around. He was right were he remembers himself. In the cockpit of the Imperial light cruiser they stole.. But where is everyone else?

As he tried to stand up a muscle in his chest angrily protested, and a pain shot across his chest, and when his hand touched his chest re realized he wasn't wearing his armor anymore.

He began to panic desperately looking around for his armor, and right next to him was just a few pieces, and parts including his helmet that was now charred black, and in the right corner of the visor was cracked.

He picked it up, and examined it. It still seemed to work, and when he put it on he was right. He then stood up, now ignoring the pain in his chest, and examined the rest of his armor. A good amount of the pieces, including his chest piece was missing, the only parts not missing was the gauntlets, belt, shoulder pads, knee pads, and his boots.

He then looked at himself to see what he was wearing and saw it was the ripped remains of his undersuit. It was completely ripped off above the waistline though he still had the lower part of the right sleeve still on his arm.

He then spotted his blaster, and picked it up. He then stood up, and mumbled to himself. "Better go see what state the rest of the ship is in, and find the others."

As he reached the door it slid open with a hiss, and he came face to face with Sabine, who instantly hugged him. "You're alive!"

She then pulled away leaving Clarke very confused, and all he could say was "What?"

Sabine the cleared her throat. "You've been knocked out for a few days now, and I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. I just got done cleaning off the rear half of the ship, so we shouldn't lose ay oxygen, and we're lucky as the oxygen generator is on our half of th-"

Clark then lifted his hand to silence her. "What do you mean by 'Our half'... Where are the others, where is my Mother?"

Sabine fell silenced, and her helmet hid her face from im so he couldn't guess what she was thinking. She then said. "Your Mother's dead… as are the others."

Clarke let the news sink in, and all he could muster was. "Well that sucks." he then clapped Sabine on the shoulder, and headed to the pilot's chair to check on the ship's status, but before he could get far Sabine grabbed him by the Shoulder, and spun him around to face her.

"You find out your Mother is dead, and all you can say is 'That sucks'?"

Clark brushed off her arm, and said. "What do you want me to doi? Fall to the ground crying, begging you to tell me it's a lie? I grew up with a Soldier as a Father, and Warrior as a Mother. They figured they'd die while I was still alive, so they taught me from a young age to prepare myself for their deaths. Am I saddened by this news? Yes, but I will not let it distract me from what is more important here, and that is getting rescued. Judging by the fact you said 'Our half' i'm going to say some kind of malfunction of something happens when we weant into hyperspace that ripped the ship in half, killed my Mother and the others, and left us stranded. Now since the doors work i'm going to say we have power, so I must ask. Do the coms work?

Sabine shook her head. Clark threw his hands in defeat. "We there we have it. We're stuck in deep space, and we have no way of contacting the others to get us. Do you have any good news?"

Sabine crossed her arms. "We have enough food, and water to last us a few weeks, two at tops."

Clark nodded. "Good. I suggest we start rationing them now. Is there any way to fix the coms?

Sabine shook her head. "I did a space walk to see if I could… we have no coms any more."

Clark nodded. "Yes you told me tha-"

"No I mean we have no coms. Period."

Clark nodded. "Great so we can't even fix it. Might as well get comfy because we're going to be here a while." Clark then sat in the pilot's chair, rested his feet on the console, and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when Sabine said. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"Why not? Do you see anything else there i to do?" She didn't reply. "Thought so."

The next day, and a half weant the same. Sabine walked aimlessly around the ship, and Clark only got out of the chair to stretch.

It would have gone the same for the second day when Sabine said. "What was it like living on that planet?"

"Hell."

"Can you be more specific?"

"That is being specific. What else is there to say?"

Sabine shrugged. "I just figured there would be more since you grew up on one of the most hostile planets I've ever seen."

Clark then got up, and walked over to Sabine. "Hostile? Terra wasn't a hostile planet. It was a beautiful place. One of my favorite things to do as a child was to climb to the top of the tallest tree in the forest, and watch the sunrise, and set. The planet was never hostile. Not if you already knew how to survive on it. When the Imperials arrived I never really worried about them at first. They did not know how to survive on the planet, they did not respect the graves of the dead, and most importantly they thought they could control the planet. I'd love sitting in the tree branches watching Imperials march under me only to be attacked by the Spiders."

Sabine then said. "Kanan never mentioned seeing any spiders when he was there."

Clarke shook his head. "No. The Spiders like to live in Caves, so when the Separatist ships, and Republic ships came crashing down the Spiders made them their homes. From far away you'd see this mountain of silk, and when you got closer you'd see it was a crashed ship, but they did not come for my home. No. You see Spiders are smart, very smart. They knew my Father, and Mother lived in that ship, so they stayed away, and respected the borders as long as they respected theirs." Clark chuckled. "I bet the Spiders still haven't gone in that ship. They're very respectful, and I enjoyed watching them hunt."

Sabine cocked her head. "But didn't they just set traps and let prey walk into them?"

Clark shook his head. "No. Only Females can spin webs, and they are too weak. They may be bigger than the males, but they are weaker, and they depend on the males to bring in kills. I remember one time I got lost, and I accidently walked into one of their lairs. All littered on the floor was Stormtrooper armor pieces as white as the bones that littered the floor with them. I was lucky that lair was long abandoned due to a bad flood. If it hadn't I'd be dead."

Clark walked over to his pile of armor bits, and put them on. He simply shook at his reflection in the window. "What happened to the rest of my armor?"

"Well you see when the ship was split in half… it wasn't smooth. It was very violent, shaky, and fire everywhere. The flames burn most of your armor beyond use. If you weren't wearing it you'd have either died to the fire, of the vacuum of space. Not sure which would have gotten you first."

Clark chuckled. "My Father always did tell me that if I respected the armor, the previous user would look out for me. I know that's not true, it just feels like it is sometimes. I never felt alone with this armor, always felt as if I had someone with me."

Sabine then said. "What Clan was your Mother from?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. She never talked about them, and I never asked. What about you?"

"I'm from house Wren. My Mother helped me make this armor… Sometimes if I try it feels like she's here with me."

"I'm guessing you can't go back."

Sabine shook her head. "No. They disowned me, said I brought dishonor to the family."

Clark shrugged. "Since I met you I've become more, and more curious of what Clan i'm from. The thought rarely came to me back home, but here. It comes frequently. I just have to accept that I may never know."

Sabine sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I didn't know. For all you know you're Mother could have been disowned as well."

Clark shook his head. "No. If anything they're all simply dead. I asked my Dad one time about her Clan, and he simply said that she misses them, and that the Clone Wars took them from her. It was one of the reasons she fought in it, as did my Two uncles."

"You have Uncles? Did your Father serve with them as well?"

"No. They trained Commando Squads. One of them was deployed with his squad on the First battle of Geonosis, and died with them, the Second… The Second fought for the CIS, and was killed by a Jedi. He was the youngest of the three, only 21 when he died, but from what my Father told me about him he found great joy in combat, and the Jedi that killed him later died of his injuries."

"Why did he fight for the CIS? Did he not know his Family fought for the other guys?"

"No he knew alright, they even fought each other some times, My Father said when they were going at it… it scarred him. They'd fight, but still cling to each other as family, talking about what they plan on doing after war while they fought each other. He only fought for the CIS cause he saw them as the underdogs, and he wanted to fight the stronger of the two. He wanted to kill a Jedi. He killed three including the one that killed him."

Sabine walked over to a view port and started looking out. She stood there for a few minutes then said."I thought I saw something."

Clark walked over to her "It's Space. It'll do that to you." He then looked out the window as well, and then he saw it as well. A bolt of lightning… but in space? "Did you see that?"

"Yeah."

"The lightning I mean."

"Yeah."

Then out of nowhere it exploded into a massive lightning storm, and out of the Storm came a ship. The Ship was of nothing either Sabine, of Clark had ever seen. And it was huge.


End file.
